Prison veil
by magnoliaflower
Summary: When Morello tells Nicky that it's over, she completely breaks down. So when heroin is again available in Litchfield, she doesn't think twice. Busy planning her imaginary wedding, Morello doesn't notice Nicky's worsening condition. Will it be too late when she finally notices? Roleplay, F/F, angst.


Hello! This is the second roleplay I have the pleasure to upload here. This time – Nicky x Morello from Netflix's Orange Is The New Black. I write as Nicky and my friend Mariola (MariChan13) as Morello. I am going to upload this story in parts, because of the little free time we have. I hope you enjoy!

This is a translation of our original roleplay called "Więzienny welon".

* * *

><p>(N): Nicky was sitting on a bed with her eyes closed, listening to aggressive music on her old, prison walkman. Songs were often jamming and sometimes they weren't playing at all, but she was grateful for this old piece of junk from the bottom of her heart. If it wasn't for it, she wouldn't have survived a day in Litchfield. She was rocking her head to the rhythm of the music and drumming her fingers on the bedstead, trying to forget about the awful place she was in. Suddenly, a thrill ran down her spine and stomach started to ache. Nicky's fingers immediately flew up to her nose and she started inhaling rapidly. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the recurring feeling of withdrawal. It has been only eighteen hours since the last time, she thought. It's definitely too early for those kind of symptoms. She clenched her teeth, trying to not draw Big Boo's attention and turned up the volume so much her head started to hurt. This solution usually worked for her to temporary blunt the heroin withdrawal. Hardly few minutes after she calmed herself, she felt the mattress diffracting and somebody put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

(M): Morello was walking down one of Litchfield's halls with an arm load of wedding magazines. She has just returned from her work shift. After bringing new inmates and explaining some prison rules to them, she decided to visit Nicky. Morello wouldn't admit that, but she was really worried about her. When a month ago she told her their relationship was over, because she had to prepare for her wedding and future life with Christopher, it seemed as if Nicky was alright with it. But apparently she wasn't. Morello also didn't want to admit that she really missed her. She missed her stupid jokes, laughter, touch… But she had Christopher, right? He was the love of her life. She was in prison because of him, or rather, for him.  
>She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and pushed the door leading to the common room. Nicky easily found her friend's place – well, she had spent many days and nights there. She nodded to Boo and threw her pile of magazines on Nicky's bed. She put a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly.<p>

(N): "Morello", Nicky said, pulling out her earphones and smiling back. She moved a little, making some room for the other girl. "What do you have trouble deciding about now?", she asked affectionately, pointing at the magazines.

(M): "So…", Morello started happily, sitting next to her. She ignored Boo's annoyed sigh and looked through her magazines quickly. Many women in here considered her endless talking about wedding crazy, but she was just in love. "Oh, I've got it!", she called out, showing Nicky two pictures of wedding veils. "I was wondering which one would match the dress better. You know, the one I showed you last week.", she told her with eyes sparkling. She was really happy to have Nicky as a friend. She was one of the few people, who actually took her seriously and she could always come to her for an advice. Morello wasn't completely okay with the fact she had broken up with Nicky, but she had had to do that. Well, you can't have everything, can you?

(N): Nicky glanced at the veils and recalled the dress in her memory. She squinted her eyes, gazing absently at the wall. She nodded after a while and pointed at one of the veils. "This one, I think. Your dress is very decorative already, so a veil that's a bit more modest will match it well. Have you thought about the hair?".

(M): She nodded, writing down a note on the margin with the pen she has just stolen from her van. "I was thinking about just curling the ends a bit. I want to go for naturalness", she chuckled, brushing away an unruly hair from her face.

(N): "No, no!" Nicky objected, putting the magazine away and shuffling closer to Morello. „You just have to do your hair up! Your face has such a nice shape. It'd be a pity if you hid it. You should do something like this…". She took her hair and gently pulled it up, forming a messy bun on the top of her head. She let two strands on the both sides of the face free. She admired the effect by bending back a little and clicking her tongue. "You look beautiful".

(M): "You think so?" Morello asked with disbelief, chewing on her lip. When Nicky's hair accidently brushed her neck, she shivered unconsciously, but she managed to hide it well. When her hairdo was done, Morello took a little mirror out of her pocket and looked in it, scrunching her nose. She always did that when she was focusing on something. "If you say so… You know, it'll be the most important day in my life and I want to look perfect. For him.", she said quietly, looking at her friend.

(N): "I know, darling, I know" Nicky whispered, letting go of Morello's hair and putting her hands on her lap. She smiled brightly at her. She was trying her best not to show sadness. "You are going to be a beautiful bride. And during the wedding night, oh, girl! I already envy him those titties!", she said, laughing loudly and playfully grabbing Morello's breasts.

(M): Morello giggled. It looked as though she had been worrying about Nicky for no reason at all. It was almost like it used to be and that made Morello happy. "You think so?", she asked, jumped out of bed and stood facing the other way, shaking her butt. "Do you envy him something else as well?", she laughed, peeking over the shoulder.

(N): Nicky smacked Morello's ass lightly, stood behind her, bended her in half and started to dry hump her friend. "Oh, yes, baby!", she moaned, pretending to be a dude. "Shake that thing, honey! Oh yeah!", she slipped out of character and burst out laughing. She fell on the bed, snorting so hard that her stomach started to hurt. "Oh, God!".

(M): Morello tried to remain calm, but when she heard Nicky's low, manly voice, she lose it. Laughing loudly, she landed on the bed as well. She reached for the pillow and hit the other girl, giggling all the time. "You sounded like Pornstache!", she complained.

(N): "Pornstache can only dream about a booty like yours!", Nicky said, poking Morello with her elbow. After they had calmed down, Nicky asked with a totally serious tone, "How's Tricia? You know what I mean…".

(M): "I saw her yesterday, she didn't look good. Poor girl… I don't understand why did she got into that shit again", Morello sighed, brushing away brown curls.

(N): Nicky dropped her head, trying to hide the obvious fault that could be seen in her eyes. She cleared her throat and said, "That fucking sucks. She's such a young girl. I feel so bad for her. Who is she taking it from anyway? Mendez?".

(M): Morello didn't notice Nicky's weird behavior or maybe just chose not to. She clenched her hand in the sheet and looked at her friend. "Who else would? Of course it's him. He's a dependable source, you just have to get on your knees and voila! Son of a bitch...", she snapped with disdain. She wasn't close with Tricia, but she was a good girl. She didn't deserve it. Nobody did.

(N): "Fucking asshole. He should be fired for all the abuse he has hurled. And Caputo can't do shit, because there's no proof. Junkies won't talk, because he provides them with crack and who else is going to say something?" Nicky said angrily, avoiding Morello's eyesight. She was trying to gain control over her trembling voice. She felt terrible hiding behind a mask of lies and hypocrisy, but she couldn't let Morello find out the truth. Never. Soon she'll quit it and she will be honest with her friend again. "Fucking Pornstache", she mumbled and recalled what she was doing with him two weeks ago in the cupboard just to get heroine. She shivered with disgust.

(M): "This shit is really terrifying, you're right. Nobody's ever going to do nothing about it, because they're fine with it. The girls have their drugs and Mendez gets laid." Morello replied, looking nervously at Nicky. Suddenly, she took her hand and looked her deep in the eyes. "Promise me that you are never, ever going to do that shit again. Promise me you'll never take drugs again.", she whispered, voice cracking. Nicky was the most important person in this prison for her and she would have never forgiven herself is something bad happened to her.

(N): Nicky blinked rapidly, startled with Morello's reaction. She took a deep breath and caressed her hand. "You know that I'm done with it. I'm clean, Morello, really. And I'm not planning on wasting my life again", she managed to say without stammering. She kept her head high and thought only about not crying until Morello's gone. She smiled weakly to convince her she wasn't lying.

(M): "I… I'm sorry", Morello sighed. "Of course you're clean. I just don't want you to end up letting some dude fuck you to get crack. I'm just worried about you, okay? I don't want to see you in Tricia's condition.", she whispered after a while, brushing away some hair from Nicky's face.

(N): "I know, darling. I know", Nicky assured her, looking down. She was fighting an urge to hug Morello. She was scared that if she did, she would completely fall into pieces. So she only inhaled a few times and tried to calm herself. Breathe, Nichols, breathe, she repeated in her mind. Everything's is going to be fine, you'll quit it. "Are you coming this evening as always?", she asked, gently implying that she wants to be alone.

(M): Morello smiled and kissed her cheek. "If you want to", she said, picking up her magazines. Nicky's confession has relieved her and she felt much better. "I'm going to call at Tricia's, I'll check on her. See you in the evening, Nicky.". She left the room.

(N): "Goodbye", Nicky whispered, pressing two fingers to her cheek. The touch of Morello's lips still lingered there. She sighed quietly and put her headphones back on. Big Boo looked at her with understanding and compassion, but Nicky didn't feel like talking with her. She faced the wall and closed her eyes.


End file.
